


Not Your Valentine

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Female Kíli, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No beta - provided as is, This is really rather silly, Valentine's Day, puppy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: Tauriel gets a Valentine's Day card from her best friend - only it's not his name on the card. (She's glad it isn't.)





	Not Your Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the February Ficlet Challenge, prompt: Valentine's Day.

'So... I have a Valentine for you.' Legolas grinned brightly at her, all white teeth and charm.

Tauriel looked at her best friend with a sinking feeling. Now he had gone and done it: started fancying her and ruined everything.

Only the name on the card was not his.

'Who's this?' she asked, puzzled. It was a nice card, actually, with a horrid pun about her favourite movie. 'Since when have you passed on cards for other people?'

'Since Fili's kid sister lost the nerve to give it to you herself.'

'He has a sister?'

'A baby sister, all of thirteen,' Legolas snickered. 'It's sort of cute when you think of it.'

'She knows how to pick a card, though.'

'Might have had help.'

'Yeah… Oh sod it, I almost forgot.' Tauriel drew a crisp white envelope from her bag. 'Was supposed to give you this.'

Legolas' face as he read the card was a picture. Ears flaming, he quickly pushed it back to the envelope.

'That bad, was it?' Tauriel poked him at the side. 'Let me see! He swore me not to open it.'

'No!'

'Is it schmoopy or smutty? Come on!'

'None of your business!' Legolas held the envelope out of her reach, the tall bastard.

'Spoilsport. And since when you knew Gimli anyway?'

Legolas looked away. 'Fencing,' he muttered.

'Well you _can_ call it that if you want to,' Tauriel giggled. 'Tell me!' she pleaded.

'Want me to go and tell Kili you said she's cute?'

The denial was at the tip of her tongue, but never took off. 'No. Tell you what? I think I want to find out what kind of girl knows I’d like a wookiee in my Valentine.' She paused to think for a beat. ‘You know– for a second there I thought you were giving _me_ a Valentine.’

‘Awful.’ Legolas affected a shudder. ‘I would never; that’d be so weird.’

She grinned. ‘I’m glad you didn’t.’ Then she used his moment of distraction to snatch Gimli’s card from him.

It took her a good half an hour to stop laughing, and far longer still to stop teasing him about it. (But those two were an item by that point – she had found _different_ things to tease him about.)

  
  



End file.
